Daynesty Legend
by SilverLove N.H
Summary: Shiznat Story Natsuki POV.  This is my First story pleas gentle.  Meine erste Story und der erste Deutsch Mai-Hime FF auf dieser seite * *
1. Anfang

Dynasty Legend

Wichtig : Mai-Hime gehört nicht mir sondern Sunrise ich mach nur aus Fun einen FanFiction

_Have Fun_

Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, es war im Sommer 1woche vor den Ferien.

Mein besterfreund Takeda und ich hatten es uns im Garten bequem gemacht er in der Hängematte,

ich auf der liege meine Mutter war in der Küche und bereitete Frühlingsrollen zu als es an der Tür klingelte, mein Hund Duran fing natürlich wie immer an zu bellen wahrscheinlich war das meine Halbschwester Ayumi sie hat mal wieder ihren Schlüssel vergessen wie sonst auch immer

mit lautem Protest schob ich meine Sonnenbrille hoch und ging ins Haus um die Tür zu öffnen,

jedoch statt meiner Schwester Ayumi stand die Polizei vor unserem Haus.

„_Familie Kuga? Es geht um ihre Tochter Ayumi dürften wir eben eintreten um mit ihnen zu reden_?"

sprach der linke Polizist den ich als Takeda´s Vater erkannte ich hatte schon eine komische Ahnung das es um nichts gutes ging, nachdenklich lies ich die Polizisten hinein meine Mutter hatte anscheinend alles gehört und saß schon auf dem Sofa Takeda stand verwirrt an der Veranda Tür

leise sprach der andere mir unbekannt Polizist und teilte uns mit Das Ayumi sich vor einen Zug hier am Bahnhof geschmissen hatte genauere Umstände seien noch nicht bekannt.

Meine Mutter fing an zu weinen, Takeda sank auf den Boden völlig fassungslos was er so eben gehört hatte der unbekannte Polizist ging aus das Haus jedoch Takeda´s Vater blieb da um meiner Mutter Trost zu spenden ich stand immer noch an meinem platz als wäre nichts passiert

innerlich dachte ich mir 'wieso weinen sie alle?'

mittlerweile waren auch meine andern Schwestern runtergekommen und erfuhren was passierte.

Die kleine Alyssa war mit ihren 3Jahren noch zu jung um zu verstehen wieso Ayumi nicht da war,

Nina hingegen war mit 12Jahren schon alt genug um zu verstehen das Ayumi tot war,

beide jedoch fingen an zu weinen immer wieder flammte nur ein Gedanke in meinem Kopf auf

'Wieso weinen sie?' Niemand von ihnen war mit Ayumi verwand nur ich ihre Mutter gab sie ihrem Vater und verschwand später erfuhren wir das sie verstorben sei getötet von der Mafia,

ihr Vater verliebte sich in meine Mutter nach Monaten wurde meine Mutter dann mit mir Schwanger durch ein Missverständnis trennten sich die beiden noch während der Schwangerschaft

und sie verliebte sich in meinen Stiefvater Daigo.

Jedoch im 7monat der Schwangerschaft gab es Probleme und aus den erwarteten Zwillingen wurde 1Kind, mit 1Monat Verspätung brachte Saeko Searrs dann eine kleine Tochter zur Welt und Heiratete Monate darauf Daigo Kuga, ihre Tochter tauften sie auf den Namen Natsuki Kuga. Es stellte sich schnell heraus das der liebende Ehemann

nichts als ein Schläger und angehöriger der Mafia die für den tot von Ayumi´s Mutter schuldig waren sei, dennoch trennte sie sich nicht von ihm und zeugte 2Kinder mit ihm nach Jahren trennte

sie sich von ihm und zog auf ein kleines Dorf namens Fuka. Ayumi entschied sich als sie unsere Adresse fand bei uns zu wohnen.

Nun wieso weinen sie? Eigentlich hätte keiner das recht über sie zu weinen außer ich aber ich fühlte mich nicht einmal traurig, es war eher ein Gefühl als hätte man mir als der Polizist seine

Worte aussprach jedes Gefühl genommen. 1 Woche vor den Ferien ,1 Woche bevor ich los ziehen müsse um mir einen neuen Priester für meine Missionen zu suchen.

Ich Kämpfte als Meister Schwertkämpferin für Apokalypse ein Orden der sich darauf spezialisiert hat Orphans zu vernichten, Das Oberhaupt trägt den Namen Mashiro und ich Natsuki Kuga,

war ihre linke Hand wieso nicht die rechte Hand fragt ihr euch?

Die Linke Hand wird seit jeher als die Hand des Teufels bekannt meine Aufgabe,

sind die blutigen Jobs Bosse, töten Armen alleine stürzen man nannte mich auch Deadwalker,

in vielen Ländern wusste man wer sich mit Mashiro anlegt lebt nicht lange, meine Doppelklingen

auch Bloodysword´s getauft sollen angeblich von Satan selbst im Höllenfeuer geschmiedet

worden seien und können alles zerschneiden. Ja die Gerüchte sind wahr für normal begleitet dich ein Priester um dich zu heilen oder zu verstärken, aber den hatte ich nun nicht die meisten bleiben nicht länger als das Training bei mir und versagen auch dann schon. Am Abend des Todes meiner Schwester Ayumi ging ich zu Mashiro um einen neuen Priester zu finden,

immerhin konnte ich nicht andauernd ohne Priester in die Schlacht ziehen irgendwann würde es schief gehen und dann bräuchte ich einen Priester. Mashiro teilte mir mit das ein neuer Priester heute eintreffen würde mit dem ich ein Training starten könne, geduldig wartete ich darauf das besagter Priester in die Trainingshalle eintreffe.

Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit betrat mein neuer Partner den Raum, doch mir blieben die Worte weg

eine Frau? Mashiro schickt mir wirklich eine Frau als Partner?

für gewöhnlich sind Priesterrinnen alleine für Kräuterkunde und sonstiges da,

für Einsätze in der Todes Wüste oder Mord nicht zu gebrauchen das könne ja was werden dachte ich mir nur,

eine Frau wird mein Tempo und meiner Aggressivität niemals standhalten können länger als 3tage packe sie nicht dachte ich mir nur

als meine neue Partnerin vor mir stand hielt sie mir ihre Hand entgegen und stellte sich mir vor.

„_Hallo Mein Name ist Shizuru Fujino wollen wir mit dem Training anfangen_?"


	2. Realize

DYL Kapitel 2

„_Shizuru also, naja wollen wir mal sehen was du kannst und Rocken die Eiswüste_" antwortete ich ihr barsch mein Namen brauchte ich nicht preis zu geben den dafür kannten mich genügend Menschen.

Es hätte mir auch egal sein können ob sie mich kennt oder nicht immerhin fing ich mit dem Training 1woche früher an und lange würde sie sowieso nicht durchhalten dachte ich mir,

wie falsch ich doch damals war.. ihre Zauber waren ausgeglichen als wären sie perfekt auf mich abgestimmt,auch musste ich ihr nicht andauernd sagen was zu tun ist, es war als verstünde sie von selbst anscheinend hat Satan mir dann doch endlich jemand geschickt der zu was nütze ist.

Ihre Ausdauer jedoch würde sich noch unter Beweis stellen müssen, immerhin verlor ich heute meine Schwester und auf unerklärliche weiße dürstete es mich danach statt tränen zu verschütten,

das Land von diesem Abfall zu säubern, meine Klingen riefen förmlich nach Blut und dem müsse sie standhalten können.

Die Tage vergingen und sie hielt dem allem stand irgendwie war ihre Präsenz von mir hoch erwünscht und beruhigender als den Orphans die Köpfe abzuschlagen,

zwar musste ich mich fast dauerhaft von ihr necken lassen doch eigentlich fand ich das nicht so schlecht normal mit jemandem reden zu können,

das mir dies gefiel würde ich ihr jedoch ums verrecken nicht erzählen.

Tage wurden zu Wochen mittlerweile bekam ich von ihr den Spitznamen Teddy süß oder nicht?

Bevor ich überhaupt realisierte was los ist, verbrachte ich mehr zeit mit Shizuru als sonst mit jemand anderem, ob auf dem Schlachtfeld oder einfach nur oben auf dem Gravity Mountain.

Die pure Gesellschaft wurde mir wichtiger als das Kämpfen, obwohl jeder sagte ich sei so süchtig nach dem Schlachtfeld, das es für mich nichts wichtigeres gäbe, doch anscheinend schied sich das hier kräftig zu verändern Takeda sah ich immer weniger, für Reito hatte ich garkein Interesse mehr

obwohl wir seit 3jahren in einer stabilen Beziehung waren. Doch durch Shizuru schien sich alles zu verändern nicht nur das Mai meine langjährige Rivalin und eine enge Freundin von mir, endlich wieder jemanden hatte mit dem sie sich ordentlich messen konnte sondern auch noch vieles anderes, ich wurde ruhiger das Schlachtfeld dürstete mich nur mit Shizuru an meiner Seite.

Nach 2Monaten musste ich schlussendlich realisieren ich hatte mich in sie Verliebt.

Sofort bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun „_Wie konnte das passieren, Nein das ist unmöglich ich_ _gehöre einem Reichen Haus an, das darf nicht war sein_" redete ich mir die ganze zeit selber ein.

Homosexuell? Meine Familie hätte mich verstoßen sobald sie was mitbekommen würden und viel schlimmer wie würde Shizuru reagieren? Gerade nachdem sich endlich die ruhe in mein Leben eingeschlichen hatte würde ich nicht alles aufs Spiel setzen für Gefühle über die ich mir nicht im klaren war, ich würde also stillschweigend weiter machen als wäre nichts. Tag für Tag wurde es immer schlimmer wielange würde ich noch schweigen können fragte ich mich. Der Gedanke das Shizuru sich ekeln würde und mich abweisen lies einfach keine ruhe und so verging die Zeit. Immer weiter wielange es dauerte bis mich die Realisierung traf das es so nicht weiter ging das weiß ich nicht mehr doch eines Tages war das Fass voll vor der nächsten Mission machte ich mich auf den weg zu Reito um meine Beziehung mit ihm endgültig zu beenden, nach der heutigen Mission würde ich das Risiko eingehen und es ihr sagen dachte ich mir. Angekommen an der Brücke kurz vor der Eiswüste sah ich Mai und Mikoto neben Shizuru stehen, Mikoto schien angespannt und in mir mache sich der Gedanke breit das irgendetwas nicht stimmt doch was es war das Shizuru mir erzählte schlug wie eine Atombombe ein.

„_Mai und ich sind nun zusammen_".


End file.
